Passion Potion
by Madama Skye
Summary: LadyNoir College AU One-Shot: "Had fun? I hope so! You may be confused, but have no fear. We just gave you the best night you've had all year. With love so hot and full of emotion, no worries, it was just a love potion. Happy Halloween!" (Excerpt from the fic) Beware! Smut is up ahead!


**Hi everyone! Long time no see huh? I hope you enjoy this little fun-filled story that I wrote. And of course leave a review, let me know what you think! I'm open to anything you say. But don't let me leave you hanging! Go on and read the story. I'll be writing to you again at the end.**

 **~Ashley Skye**

* * *

"Come on Marinette, not once have you been to a party this semester." Alya complained. This wasn't the first time Marinette has turned down going to a college party. The last one she attended ended up with her hugging the toilet for the remainder of the night and waking up the next morning with a dreadful hangover.

"Alya we've been over this, the party life just doesn't suit me and I really don't want a reoccurrence of last time." Marinette protested as she looked over her notes and designs, hoping to find an excuse or reason to study.

"But girl it's Halloween and I found the perfect costume for you!" Her auburn friend exclaimed, pointing a finger at her as she pulled out a scandalous ladybug costume from their shared closet. Marinette gasped, surprised by how pretty it is, as well as revealing.

"I can't possibly wear that!"

"Sure you can, and this costume could give you a chance at seducing Adrien." Alya said, eyebrows waggling. This piqued Marinette's attention as she jumped up from her desk chair.

"Adrien's going to be there?" She cheered, and Alya nodded her head knowing she got Marinette right where she wanted her.

"Heck yeah, Nino finally convinced him to come, and he's dressing up too! So you coming or what?"

"You know it!"

"That's my girl, now go get changed. The party already started about an hour ago." Alya handed Marinette the costume as she walked out of the room to give her roommate some privacy.

She eyeballed the costume, hoping that she could somehow modify it to not be so revealing, but there was no time for that. Shrugging, Marinette pulled off her clothes and slipped on the costume along with a pair of stockings and black flats. Wondering what to do with her hair she decided to pull it into pigtails. She hadn't done that since high school, lately she's been sporting her hair down; mostly because Adrien complimented her on it during Graduation day. Lastly she slipped on the matching ladybug mask over her eyes. Smiling at her reflection in the full body mirror Marinette felt adequate and called for her roommate to let her know that she was ready.

* * *

Bouncing with excitement Marinette followed behind Alya, who was dressed in a leopard print bodysuit, with matching ears and a tail. Marinette tried to pull down her red and black tutu, feeling self-conscience that her derrière is showing beneath her black opaque stockings.

"Chill out girl, you look hot!" Alya complimented with a smack on her friend's back. The bluenette giggled nervously as they neared their destination. The house party they were going to wasn't too far from the college and thankfully it wasn't excessively cold out either. Upon walking up to the front door the music can already be heard from within the house. Alya pounded on the door, hoping that someone would answer over the extremely loud music. Thankfully someone did and to their disgust it was Chloe Bourgeois.

"Well look what the _cat_ dragged in." She sneered.

"Let us in Chloe." Marinette retorted, obviously not wanting to deal with her antics right now.

"I don't know if I can, those costumes look cheap and you'll ruin the vibe." She said with a snide snicker.

"It's an open house Chloe, you have no say in anything." Alya was having none of it as she pushed the petite blonde out of the way so her and Marinette could get through. Chloe, with her usual dramatic self, gasped loudly but of course didn't do a thing about it. She let them in, shutting the door angrily behind her as she went upstairs to find her right hand girl Sabrina.

"We made it!" Alya exclaimed loudly over the music.

"Yeah, now to find Adrien." Marinette wasted no time but Alya grabbed her arm before she could go searching through the house for him.

"Girl we just got here, let's get a drink!" Before Marinette could reject her offer Alya already had two solo cups in hand and filled with god knows what.

"Don't look so hesitant Marinette, it's not poison." Alya says with a laugh at her expression.

"It might as well be." She replies in disgust still hoping and praying that she won't have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning.

"One drink isn't going to kill you, ya know?" Marinette shrugs. Alya lifts her own solo cup into the air for a toast with her dear friend.

"Let's just have a good time tonight okay?" Marinette nods, a small smile appearing.

"Agreed." And with that they tapped their cups together and took a generous sip of the punch infused drinks. Marinette actually liked the taste, the alcohol was quite masked over the fruity punch.

"Alright! Now let's go find Nino and Adrien!"

The two scantily dressed females began to weave through the crowd of dancing, drunk, college students. It was already difficult enough to look for the boys because of the house being so dark except for few flashing lights and everyone being disguised in Halloween costumes. Alya tapped Marinette's shoulder opting that she found Nino. But Adrien wasn't with him. Marinette wondered if he hadn't ended up coming after all.

"Nino do you know where Adrien is?" Alya shouted over the impounding music. Nino shook his head.

"I was going to ask you guys the same thing! He texted me earlier saying that he was here yet I still can't seem to find him." Nino replied with a disappointed expression.

"I'll go find him! You two have fun!" Marinette offers happily as she takes another sip from her solo cup. She was already feeling tipsy after finishing her first drink. The two nodded, Ayla's expression almost solemn. She felt bad that Marinette had to go search for him.

Briskly walking through the crowd once again Marinette made it back to the front of the house where the food and drinks were set up. The house even had a mini bar and a bartender serving drinks for paying customers. Without really thinking about it she grabbed another solo cup for herself and began chugging it down. She wasn't giving up on finding Adrien yet, so with her second drink of the night in hand she began her search for her blonde haired crush. Noticing that the house had a second story she decided to continue her search up there. Trudging up the stairs she scanned the hallways for him, opening doors to other rooms—besides the bathroom. Still no sign of him. Marinette grew more and more hopeless that she couldn't find him. He was the reason why she decided to come to this crummy Halloween party in the first place.

"What a waste of time." Marinette huffed to herself, carefully heading back down to the first floor and over to the least populated area of the party—the bar. Sitting down on one of the unoccupied bar stools she shrugged, knowing that she was stuck here until Alya and Nino wanted to depart. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. They had only just arrived less than an hour ago.

"Excuse me bugaboo, is this seat available?"

Taken aback by the comment Marinette whipped her head around to see a blonde haired boy dressed as a black cat pointing to the seat next to her. She wasn't even in the mood to retort his lame nickname.

"Go right ahead."

Taking a seat his eyes only stayed on her, observing her costume and the melancholy expression on her face. He took a sudden interest in the masked girl, she was oddly familiar to him. So he began to spark a conversation between them.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously. Marinette rolled her eyes. What's with this guy? She had to think of an alias quick.

"Call me Ladybug." Marinette replied, not looking in his direction. He smiled mischievously knowing that she was going to be a hard egg to crack. He quite liked the idea that she named herself after her costume, so he decided to play along.

"Is that so? Well then you can call me Chat Noir." The disguised man introduced with a chuckle. Ladybug's gaze still stayed upon the contents of her solo cup. She swirled the peachy liquid around, watching a few bubbles froth at the edges. It was unusually amusing to watch with heavy eyelids.

"Helloooo earth to Ladybug." Chat Noir said in a sing-song voice. Ladybug's attention was then directed to the persistent boy sitting beside her.

"Do you want something—"

Before she could finish her sentence she looked directly into his eyes. He was wearing contact lenses that gave him the appearance of having cat-like green eyes. It really startled her. She wondered idly why someone would go all out on Halloween to the point of wearing cosmetic contact lenses.

"Is something the matter?" Chat Noir inquired of Ladybug's reaction. She shook her head and took another generous sip of her drink, finishing it in the process.

"I'm okay."

"Doesn't seem that way, I hate to see such a lovely lady like yourself sitting alone at the bar with such an expression." The masked boy lamented. It pained him to see her like this, this girl who was so oddly familiar to him. But he couldn't quite put his finger on who she may be. But he honestly didn't care at the moment. He's hiding his identity just like she is, he felt connected to her somehow.

"I was hoping to see an important friend at this party tonight. But I've searched everywhere for them. They probably ditched." Ladybug admitted, staring down at the empty cup in front of her. She felt empty just like that measly plastic cup. The alcohol was now getting to her, she was becoming more honest and talkative.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Chat empathized. Even though his friend Nino was here he wanted to be alone tonight. To have nothing holding him back, not even his true identity—because if the party guests knew Adrien Agreste was here, he would be surrounded. But this girl didn't want to be alone, but due to unfortunate circumstances her fate was sealed that way.

"Then how about I accompany you for the night? I promise we'll have a good time." He offered with a genuine smile. Ladybug's gaze turned towards him. She could tell that he truly wanted to be there for her. Judgement clouded; she thought why not? This masked boy who has only been kind to her is offering to show her a good time. Why decline the considerate gesture?

"Sure, I'd like that." The bluenette replied, the first smile of the night tugging at the corners of her lips. Chat Noir was pleased. Clasping his hands together he had decided to make this night memorable for the masked beauty he suddenly encountered.

"That settles it! How about I buy you a drink?" He says with a wide toothy grin.

"Oh no, you don't have to go through that trouble—"

"It's no trouble at all! Bartender!" Chat calls with his hand in the air. The bartender notices him and walks over to their side of the bar. With a smile he notices the cute couple of both ladybug and cat, with this he then decides his plan of action.

"May I interest you two in the house special tonight?" The bartender suggests. This piqued both of their interest. "I'm sure you two will enjoy it." The bartender adds with a wink.

"Sure, is that okay with you Ladybug?" Chat asks politely. Ladybug nods with a smile.

"Coming right up!"

While their drinks were being prepared the masked couple engaged in conversation. He asked her of what she was currently studying in college, and Ladybug asked why he wore cosmetic contacts. He merely answered with a shrug, in all honesty he did it for the hell of it. She also seemed to notice that this man enjoyed using puns, though they were lame she still laughed loudly due to the effects of the alcohol. By the time their drinks arrived they were a giggling mess.

"Enjoy you two." The bartender commented with a smirk. Chat was about to pay for the drink but the bartender withheld the money.

"No need, this is on the house." The bartender said with another wink. Chat was surprised but appreciated the offer. Tucking his wallet away the two began sipping at their drinks. They were strong and after a few sips Ladybug was finally able to bear the taste. Chat Noir didn't seem to mind it as much.

"Wow these are strong." Ladybug commented, trying not to cough in the process. She knew she was going to pay for this during the morning after. Chat Noir chuckled at her comment.

"I agree!"

Getting halfway through their drinks the conversation began to diminish between the two and when they looked into each other's eyes there was a strange connection. What was this feeling? They wondered.

"D-Do you want to go dance?" Ladybug stumbled over her words. She just had this urge to touch him. Chat Noir felt the same way.

"Y-Yes, let's go."

Without a moment to lose Chat took her hand and dragged them over to the crowd of dancing people. The music was fast and upbeat. Ladybug immediately resorted to dancing, circling her hips along with the tempo. Chat took the initiative to place his hands on her swaying hips, and she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies close to one another. Chat bit his lip, the masked girl's eyes hooded with lust as she swirled her hips to the beat. She was so irresistible when she made that expression. His mind was reeling as she wore a delighted smile. Ladybug pulled Chat's body closer to her. She couldn't resist her urges any longer, she wanted more than anything to feel his body up against hers. Even her breathing was growing erratic. It was like they were the only two people in the world. The crowd around them blurred in their trance-like dance with one another.

Closer, _closer_ , they got to one another, their noses now brushing up against each other. Desire for physical contact on the rise, and before it could even register in their brains they kissed—deeply, yet passionately. Chat's hands ran delicately up and down her intricate corset, dissatisfied that the piece of clothing was covering the smooth skin underneath. Their dancing ceased, while everyone else moved around them the world became muted and frozen. Chat's arms looped around her waist, his face heated and lips moving in sync with her small plush ones. Ladybug's hands moved to his unruly hair, tugging at the strands gently as the kiss continued. Chat growled between each open mouthed kiss. Ladybug went weak in the knees, her heartbeat quickening with each passing second. Chat held onto her with all of his might. He felt as if he were to let her go, she would then disappear right before his eyes. Mouths still battling for dominance; their tongues swiping against one another's. Though eventually the first one to pull away was Ladybug. Panting and eyes dilated she looked into Chat's intriguing cat-like green orbs. His lips still swollen from their rough kissing and parted slightly as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want to take this someplace else?" Chat asked almost desperately. He wanted more than anything to get her alone somewhere, a place where they could privately be together. The bluenette nodded frantically. She then recalled opening a door to an empty bedroom upstairs earlier when she was searching the house. Who was she searching for again? She could hardly remember. All that was on her mind was this strikingly handsome masked man before her.

"T-There's a bedroom upstairs—"

Without even being able to finish her sentence Chat took her hand and dragged her along with him upstairs.

"Show me the way." He huffed, his voice demanding and she happily obliged. Now dragging him along she weaved through the mob of party goers and found the room. She internally hoped and prayed that it would be just as empty as it was earlier. Turning the doorknob she opened the door to the pitch black bedroom, and her prayers had been answered—the room was vacant. Quickly shutting the door behind them they lunged for each other. It was as if there was a magnet keeping them together. It didn't take much time for the duo to begin ripping each other's costumes off piece by piece. Chat started off by yanking Ladybug's tutu down her slim legs, kicking off her shoes in the process. Ladybug's hands searched for the zipper on Chat's suit, the darkness of the private room completely impairing her vision.

Chat caught her small hands, assisting her with unzipping his leather catsuit. Once his skin was exposed she raked her fingernails down his chiseled abdomen. His skin was warm, sweaty, but surprisingly smooth. Chat shivered involuntarily at her touch. He wanted her so badly that his control was diminishing. Quickly turning her away from him he located the hooks to her corset. Carefully undoing the intolerable garment and finally discarding it away. Reaching around, Chat took a firm hold of her breasts, squeezing them gently as his claws dug into her supple skin.

"I-It would be nice if you removed the gloves." Ladybug choked out between a groan.

"As you wish my lady." Chat obliged without hesitation, peeling off the leather gloves and dropping them onto the floor beside him. Once again his hands returned back to their original place; oddly cold even though they were covered in heavy leather just a few seconds ago. Ladybug's nipples peaked from the sudden change in temperature and this gave Chat enough leverage to pinch and fondle those newly arisen buds. Ladybug mewled under his touch, even though this wasn't enough to satisfy her. She wanted nothing more than for Chat to pleasure her until she was screaming his name at astronomical heights. Her desire for him was only getting stronger with each passing minute. Chat's hands left Ladybug's breasts and began to travel down the span of her stomach, to gripping the swell of her hips and pulling her body flush up against his frame. Her skin like a welcoming warm blanket in the winter—soft and plush. Ladybug's lip wedged itself between her teeth at the feeling of Chat's hardened groin pressed up against her bottom.

"I need you Ladybug." His voice practically a whisper as his lips attached themselves to the expanse of her neck. A lingering thought stayed in the back of Chat's mind. He wanted to know her name but he could honestly care less right now. This masked woman was hot and needy for him, just as much as he was for her.

Peppering her exposed skin with feather light kisses, his mouth expands to sink his teeth into her ivory flesh; a breathy moan moving past her lips in response. Without warning, Ladybug suddenly turned around, her hands tangled into his hair as her lips planted themselves upon his once again. Chat let out a satisfied growl between the kiss, his hands still in an iron grip on her narrow hips. She wasted no time on taking the unzipped edges of Chat's suit, slowly sliding the skin tight garment down his lean body. Chat assisted her all while keeping the passionate kiss intact. Moving the suit down past his hips, his manhood sprang free from its confinement, obviously to be stopped by the fabric of his boxers. She felt the hardened member press up against her lower abdomen, a blush reddening her cheeks.

Finally, Chat kicked off the rest of his suit, now only being a heap across the room. With their kiss only growing more and more heated; Ladybug began to blindly guide them towards the bed. The edge of the bed hitting the back of her knees and she fell over with Chat following to land on top of her. Panting, the duo could not see one another but that didn't stop them. The once dressed feline's hands hooked around the band of Marinette's stockings, asking her politely before shrugging them off of her.

"May I?" He purred.

"Yes," she whispered, her heart beating like a drum against her ribcage. Chat pulled the hosiery down her legs, almost feeling sad that he can hardly make out her beautiful body in the pitch black darkness. Slowly he got off the bed and took a hold of Ladybug's legs to bring them closing to his kneeling form. Ladybug's breath hitched in her throat as Chat took a hold of the only piece of clothing left on her body. Pulling her panties off Chat then dragged her body even closer to him. He was so close that Ladybug could feel his breath between the juncture of her thighs. She couldn't see a thing, it made her nervous but also excited. She wanted so much for him to touch her. Thus he answered her silent call, his tongue lapping at her core.

"C-Chat!" Ladybug gasped at the foreign feeling, her heart leaping in her throat. Chat obviously not so experienced at this was trying his best, his tongue guiding his movements. Experimenting with different strokes Chat found her clit, which elicited a blissful moan from the masked beauty.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Chat crooned as he replaced his tongue with his thumb over the sensitive area. Ladybug's body trembled from the euphoric feeling washing over her. She drove him wild as she moaned and groaned from his simple touches. He only wished he could see her face as he pleased her. Chat could envision that her lips were possibly parted, eyebrows knitted together, and eyes screwed shut as she let out those exquisite sounds. Though he didn't stop there, with his free hand he began to press his index finger past her heated folds. Back curved, she let out incoherent words as Chat curled the digit inside her.

"Chat p-please, I-I—"

Ladybug clenched at the bed sheets beneath her, body tensing up in euphoria. This only spurred him on, slowly adding another finger he carefully stroked her with his curled digits. She was slick and so unbelievably warm. His control was practically gone at this point, his desire to just bury himself into her at its peak. Immediately he withdrew his hands from her, thereby drawing a whine from Ladybug.

"I must have you now." Chat said in a frenzy as he shuffled about the room and took off his last piece of clothing. He was looking for his cat suit, he always carried a spare condom in his wallet. To his luck he found it, quickly drawing out his wallet to rip open the foiled packaging and roll on the latex protection. Feeling adequate, Chat returned to Ladybug.

"I want you to take off your mask." Chat suggested. "Don't worry I won't be able to see your face in the dark anyway." He added. Ladybug decided to oblige and with one quick motion she slipped the mask over her head and threw it aside. Chat followed her lead, discarding his mask along with the matching cat ears. Though their identities were revealed, the unmasked couple were now completely vulnerable. He is now Adrien, and she is now Marinette. Though to their dismay they were oblivious to the fact.

With wide eyes, Adrien kneeled himself on top of the bed. His heartbeat in sync with the pounding music downstairs. Adrien ran his hands along her propped up toned legs, grabbing a hold of them from behind the knee and lifting them along with the bottom half of her body. Lining her body up with his, Adrien took a hold of his member, teasingly positioning it at her opening. Marinette gasped as he leisurely dragged himself into her, filling her to the brim. The pain was dull behind her drunken trance.

"G-Go slow." Marinette warned. He nodded, silently answering her as he steadily pulled halfway out of her and dove back in. Marinette shuddered, a soft moan escaping her. He wanted nothing more than for her to keep making those beautiful sounds. Adrien kept that pace for a little while, picking up every so often. Marinette was growing persistent.

"F-Faster."

It didn't require her to say it twice for Adrien to pick up the speed, plunging himself deep into her warmth. She was like ribbed velvet, despite the condom being there she still felt amazing around him. Marinette threw her head back against the mattress, hair tussled, and breathing coming out in spurts. The pitch black room felt like a spinning carousel, their drunkenness heightening the rapturous feeling between the couple. Adrien's grip on Marinette's legs tightened, his bottom lip between his teeth as he snapped his hips in accord to the music. Feeling dizzy, the blonde gently collapsed on top of Marinette, his body now flushed up against hers. Thus giving her leverage to anchor herself to him, arms and legs coiling around his lean frame. Adrien's breath fanned over her chest, the close proximity of him heating her entire body. Despite his body being coated with sweat, the smell of his expensive cologne lingered like a hard to reach dream. She could faintly remember that smell, it was inexplicably familiar.

Trailing wet kisses down her sweltering neck, Marinette was daubed in goosebumps, her body falling numb in ecstasy. Adrien felt like his heart was going to burst, the whimpering of the mystery woman beneath him driving him up the wall. She on the other hand was crushed up against him, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back, leaving crescent moons in their wake. Adrien thrusted into her mercilessly, her sweet cries ringing in his ears. Screwing his eyes shut, feeling as if his body would give out; he grunted, clenching his teeth so he could hold out for just a little bit longer.

Marinette's face contorted as she felt tingly between the apex of her thighs. Her body trembled beneath him until white hot pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave. Marinette cried out, holding onto Adrien for dear life. He still drove himself into her, riding out her high while his came dangerously close. Her squeezing around him is what set him off like a ticking time bomb, sending him into a void of mind numbing pleasure. His ragged breathing and her soft pants filling the oddly silent room. Had the music stopped downstairs? But the duo had no care in the world. The corners of Marinette's mouth pulled into a smile as she placed a kiss upon the mystery man's sweaty forehead. A chuckle emanated from him which made her giggle in return.

"M-My lady… that was amazing." He managed to say in between his panting.

"Y-Yes it was." She answered weakly. Marinette was utterly spent, and she was sure he was as well.

Gathering themselves, Adrien lifted his limp body off of her to go and dispose of the condom. Marinette blindly tried to undo the bed for them, sleep tugging at her heavy eyelids. Adrien then returned to fill the empty side of the bed. Scooching closer he circled his arms around her still sweat drenched body and kissed her hair.

"Goodnight Princess." He muttered and she groggily returned the gesture as they both slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was bright, so god forsakenly bright. Opening a single eye she squinted towards the window near the bed. Where was she? The place was so unfamiliar. Slowly slipping out from under the comforter she then realized that she was completely naked. Eyes widened she quickly covered herself up with a squeak. Thus this slightly stirred the other body in the bed. Daring to even turn around and see who it was she eventually ripped her bulging eyes away from the floor and looked over her shoulder to see the mystery man. She could only see the back of his head, blonde and messy from bedhead. Marinette didn't want to even bother seeing their face.

Padding her way across the room Marinette grabbed a robe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door and prepared herself for the dreaded "walk of shame". Quietly opening the door she was surprised to see a note addressed to "Ladybug & Chat Noir" on the floor outside of the bedroom. With pursed lips Marinette hesitantly picked up the note and unfolded it.

 _Had fun? I hope so! You may be confused, but have no fear. We just gave you the best night you've had all year. With love so hot and full of emotion, no worries, it was just a love potion. Happy Halloween!_

"What the heck." Marinette said out loud as her brows furrowed in confusion. And without her knowledge Adrien had been peering over her shoulder reading the note as well.

"Interesting." He commented, causing the bluenette to jump out of her skin. Whipping her head around her eyes meet with the one and only Adrien Agreste. The mystery man who had been in bed with her and had apparently, according to the letter, shared a night of hot sex with. Marinette's face went as red as a cherry, her heart feeling as if it had stopped in her chest. Adrien was quite shocked as well, mouth agape and eyes bulging out of his skull. Marinette felt as if her legs were going to give out beneath her, she couldn't believe this. She had drunk sex with Adrien Agreste! Her long time crush!

"I-I—" Was all she could muster up past her shocked demeanor. Adrien's free hand scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, his gaze averting to the ceiling. The only action that Marinette decided to take was to run away in shame. She couldn't possibly handle this. Adrien was probably disgusted with her by now. Finally building the courage to move her legs she started off. Though to her dismay and Adrien's cat-like reflexes he took a hold of her wrist before she could run off.

"Please wait. I know this situation is pretty messed up but… it doesn't erase the fact that I had a really good time with you last night and don't deny the fact that you did as well. I take what happened between us very seriously."

"B-But it was the love potion that made us do that. So it really wasn't that serious. You don't like me in that sort of manner anyway." Marinette said solemnly, a lump beginning to form in her throat. Of course he wouldn't come to like her. She was still the reckless and hopelessly dull girl that he knew in high school—nothing much has changed.

"But you _like_ me in that sort of manner right?" Adrien teased with a smirk. That same flirtatious smirk that Chat Noir wore last night. Her eyebrows shot up.

"W-What? I-I couldn't possibly!" She feigned ignorance.

"Oh what a shame, because I _like_ you in that way Bugaboo."

Marinette's face once again going scarlet, she couldn't believe for a second what she was hearing. This all must be some delusional dream. Eventually she's going to wake up back at her dorm and deal with the consequences of last night via her toilet. She began slapping at her heated cheeks, hoping to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"Wake up Marinette, this is all some crazy dream." She muttered to herself, Adrien watching her with growing amusement. Even though last night was caused by some love potion, he still cared for her. Love potion or not; he slept with her. They shared an intimate moment.

"Marinette…" He averts his hand from her wrist to intertwine with her own. Taking a deep breath he tried to gather the courage to ask her the one question that had been on his mind.

"W-Will it be okay if I take you out on a date tonight?"

Her eyes widened for the upteenth time that morning, free hand flying to cover her gaping mouth. The pink tint of her cheeks only peeking through. She was so cute. Even though Adrien kept his composure Marinette on the other hand was feeling faint.

"A-Are you sure?" She stuttered, feeling dizzy.

"Of course I am, I asked you didn't I?" He said with a chuckle.

Nervously biting at her nails she nodded her head silently, a smile promising to pull at the sides of her lips. Adrien's face grew red at her expression. She was embarrassed yet obviously jubilant. Her long time crush had just asked her on a date!

The duo was sure that this relationship was going to be an enthralling one.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone! Since this is my favorite holiday of the year I decided to do something special for it. And that's writing this little gem! I have been LOVING Miraculous Ladybug. Can't wait for season two! So this was my first time writing in third person. I hope I did well. Soo... I might continue this story for a few chapters... I might not. I don't know yet. I kind of like it just the way it is ya know? Depends on how you guys feel I suppose. But other than that I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **~Ashley Skye**


End file.
